parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Pickles
Tommy Pickles is a main protagonist from Rugrats. He Is Also Dil's Older Brother And He Joins The Justice Team On His First Adventure Along With Dil And His Friends (Except Angelica Pickles) Bio *'Allies:' Chuckie Finster (best friend), Kimi Finster (girlfriend), Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Angelica Pickles (cousin, sometimes), Susie Carmichael, Dil Pickles (brother), Spike (pet), Stu Pickles (father),Don (total drama) (stepfather), and Didi Pickles (mother) *'Enemies:' Angelica Pickles (sometimes), Coco LaBouche, Jean-Claude *'Likes:' Playing with his friends, being brave, leaders of the babies, being with Chuckie, Drinking baby-bottle *'Dislikes:' Losing his toys, losing Spike, Chuckie getting angry, Talking to adults *'Newest Best Friend:' D.W. Read (Arthur) Tommy Pickles Played Tenderheart Bear in Rugrats/The Care Bears Movie Tommy Pickles Played Mike in Rugrats/Monsters University Tommy Pickles Played Pac-Man in Rugrats/Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Tommy Pickles Played Baby Kermit in Kids World Babies Tommy Pickles Played Kermit The Frog in The Kids World Show Tommy Pickles Played Spanky McFarland in The Little Rugrats (The Little Rascals) Tommy Pickles Played Spanky in The Little Rugrats Save The Day (The Little Rascals Save The Day) Tommy Pickles Played Caillou in Tommy (Caillou) Tommy Pickles Played Steve in D.W.'s Clues Tommy Pickles Played SpongeBob in SpongeTommy SquarePickles Tommy Pickles played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (Alvinluvr30 Style) Tommy Pickles Played BJ in Arthur & Friends (a.k.a. Barney & Friends) Tommy Pickles Played Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail (WeLoveAnimation Style), An American Tail II: Tommy Goes West (WeLoveAnimation Style), An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (WeLoveAnimation Style) and An American Tail IIII: The Mystery Of The Night Monster (WeLoveAnimation Style) He is a mouse Tommy Pickles Played Pinocchio in Tommy Pickles (Pinocchio) He is a puppet Tommy Pickled Played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Baby Detective He is a mouse Tommy Pickles Played Tipo in The 007's New Groove (BeautifulandWonderful Style): Tommy Pickles played Wubbzy in Wow! Wow! Tommy Pickles! Gallery: DgRMAIR.png|Tommy Pickles in Pilot Episode Tommy.jpg|Tommy Pickles in the TV Series char_28980.jpg|Tommy Pickles in The Rugrats Movie char_31906.jpg|Tommy Pickles in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie char_31940.jpg|Tommy Pickles in Rugarts Go Wild Tommy All Grown Up.jpg|Tommy Pickles in All Grown Up char_66574.jpg|Tommy Pickles in Rugrats: Search for Reptar char_67072.jpg|Tommy Pickles in Rugrats Adventure Game Tommy Pickles.png Tommy Pickles as Spanky.png Tommy Pickles in All Grown Up.jpg Tommy_in_AGU_season_1.jpg Tommy Pickles 1.png Tumblr lh7ox0h8VZ1qf1g75.png Tommy Pickles (TV Series).jpg Chuckie and Tommy.png Tommy-about-web.jpg 69060-Cartoon-Childhood-Rugrats-Tommy-Tommy-Pickles-Gif-Gifwave.gif The Rugrats Movie - Group Photo.png Tommy-pickles-rugrats-studio-tour-44.6 thumb.jpg Tommy-pickles-rugrats-totally-angelica-97.3.jpg Rugrats - Two Rugrats.jpg Tommy.JPG rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4483.jpg rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4484.jpg rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4485.jpg Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-234.jpg Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-233.jpg Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-235.jpg Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-236.jpg Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-146.jpg Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-147.jpg Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-148.jpg Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-149.jpg Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-150.jpg Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-151.jpg Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-152.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-04-01h38m15s193.png Rugrats_-_Tricycle_Thief_324.png Rugrats_-_Rhinoceritis!_21.jpg TheOddCouple-ChuckieCries.jpg OyfJUm6.gif rugrats9.jpg c5gliVP2AfTx.jpg Tommy and chuckie by purpledino100 dck1ohv-pre.jpg The rugrats1.jpg the_rugrats_by_speeddemon48-dbdci5l.jpg IMG 20190716 164516.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-02h33m29s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-04h02m09s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-15-01h26m53s176.png IMG 20190811 171447522.jpg IMG 20191112 202509268~2.jpg Tommy Pickles as Ash Ketchum.jpeg|Tommy Pickles as Ash Ketchum Category:Rugrats Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Babies Category:Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:One-Year-Olds Category:Brave Charaters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Best Friends Category:Allies Category:Comedians Category:Screaming Characters Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Kids Category:Gay Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters with no teeth Category:Giants Category:Shepherds Category:Klasky-Csupo Characters Category:Talking Babies Category:Laughing Characters Category:1990 Introductions Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters who inflate Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Characters Category:Characters voiced by E.G. Daily Category:Singing characters Category:Tommy Pickles x D.W. Read